4 - Andrea
by SydneyB
Summary: Alors qu'il explore les dortoirs de l'Université Est du Colorado, Joël découvre le journal d'une étudiante qui raconte sa vie quotidienne après le début de la pandémie du cordyceps. Ceci retrace les évènements après qu'elle ait laissés ses dernières lignes... NB : Si il y a un "4" avant le prénom c'est qu'il s'agit d'une série de nouvelles sur la même thématique.
1. 1 - Eveillés

18 Janvier

Neuf mois d'attente, et toujours rien. Aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. J'ai trouvé quelques boîtes de conserves au réfectoire. On n'ira pas loin avec ça. Il y a eu un incident à la barricade est mais tout est sous contrôle.

31 Janvier

J'ai aperçu quelques membres d'un groupe de ces trucs qui passaient par là. J'en ai vu un qui ressemblé à Heather. C'était peut-être elle. Putain…

10 février

Les piles commençant à faiblir, ils n'écoutent plus la radio qu'une fois par nuit. Moi, j'ai laissé tomber après la dernière transmission. Ça fait trois mois, bordel. À quoi ils s'attendent ?

25 février

Cheryl a fumé un joint, hier. Soi-disant qu'elle en a besoin. Elle s'est énervée quand j'ai balancé sa came. Elle ne comprend pas. Il faut qu'on garde les idées claires.

Quelqu'un va devoir aller en ville chercher des provisions. Ce sera sûrement moi.

Éveillés

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Andrea et trois de ses camarades : Mark, Finn et Lucy avaient quitté le confort précaire mais familier du campus. On avait beau être au début du printemps, il faisait toujours un froid de canard et la neige égrenait encore quelques flocons humides. Le petit groupe avait fait le tour de Boulder sans grand succès, la petite ville ne recelait pas grand chose d'intéressant, quelques munitions, des boîtes de conserves qui remplissaient à peine le fond de leurs sacs à dos. Fatigué et perclus de courbatures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans la maison qui leur parut la moins lugubre des environs, histoire de se reposer un peu pour la nuit.

Le groupe s'installa dans le grand salon : « Vérifier bien toutes les portes et les fenêtres, lança Mark, Andy, Finn, aller vérifier au premier, pendant que Lucy et moi on s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée ». Andrea et son compagnon opinèrent sans protester et commencèrent à monter l'escalier.

Sur le qui-vive Andrea, Finn sur les talons, posait chacun de ses pas avec prudence, faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle balaya l'étage de sa lampe-torche guettant la moindre ombre, le moindre bruit suspect. La jeune femme s'avança vers la porte entrouverte, et la poussa doucement dardant toujours sa lampe dans le plus petit recoin, avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Plus confiante, elle s'engagea dans la pièce et alla vérifier les fenêtres, tira les rideaux, tandis que son compagnon alla regarder les autres pièces. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre soudain emplit d'un étrange sentiment.

Soudain, une grande silhouette vint se plaçait derrière elle, la sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, elle sursauta alors que ces longs bras l'étreignirent : « Hé, ma puce ! Ce n'est que moi », le corps d'Andrea se relâcha, et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Finn :

« _ A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il,

_ Oh ! A rien de spécial, à la vie, à la mort, aux infectés qui peuvent nous sauter dessus à tout moment, ou pire encore.

_ Je vois…Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins on est toujours en vie, répondit-il parcourant doucement le cou de la jeune femme de ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer plus bas.

La jeune femme se laissa un instant aller à ses caresses, tandis qu'une chaleur familière commençait doucement à l'envahir.

_ Toi alors…soupira-t-elle, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.

_ Oses me dire que là, tout de suite, tu n'en as pas envie, la taquina Finn en passant une main sous le t-shirt, moulant sa main autour du sein de la jeune femme.

Andrea était toute prête à lui succomber, le manque d'intimité et surtout l'inquiétude permanente qui régnaient sur le campus depuis que le cordyceps avait décimé 60% de la population mondiale et isoler le petit groupe d'étudiants du reste du monde. Interprétant son absence de réponse articulée comme une approbation, Finn poursuivit ses caresses, tout en l'attirant doucement vers lui, il la fit pivoté pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche, il la souleva du sol avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, Andrea à califourchon sur lui, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Andrea osa finalement glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amoureux, parcourant du bout des doigts sa peau qui frémissait à chaque frôlement.

Alors que les choses commençaient à devenir plutôt intense entre le couple, la jeune femme l'interrompit alors qu'il triturait le bouton de son jean.

« _ Attends, attends…dit-elle hors d'haleine, nous ne pouvons pas…pas ici.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Finn, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix, mais insistant en parcourant son cou de ses lèvres.

_ Non, s'il-te-plaît, arrête, supplia Andrea la mort dans l'âme. »

Finn cessa enfin : « Ok…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Mais rien voyons…c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça…sans protection…imagine une seule seconde que…

_ Que je te refile le sida, tenta de plaisanter Finn

_ Mais non, idiot ! Que…que je tombe enceinte…tu imagines avoir un enfant dans ce cauchemar ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa petite-amie, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Reprenant ses esprits, il lui sourit en caressant doucement son visage : « Bon, viens alors rejoindre les autres, avant que je ne réponde plus de rien » dit Finn en lui baisant la main avec ferveur.

Andy lui sourit et il lui prit la main alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour rejoindre Mark et Lucy.

« RAS, vieux. Le premier étage est clean, lança Finn à Mark qui était occupé à faire chauffer un des plats en conserve qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le réchaud.

_ Cool, répondit platement son camarade sans détourner le regard de la casserole. Rien à signaler de notre côté. On a trouvé des couvertures dans la buanderie. Lucy est allée les chercher, il va faire froid cette nuit et oublier immédiatement toute idée d'allumer un feu, on pourrait se faire repérer ».

Le couple ne protesta pas, bien qu'ils se demandaient qui pourraient bien les attaqués, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à Boulder, tout était désert depuis que l'infection avait atteint la ville il y a quelques mois, les rues étaient jonchés de valises à moitié ouverte, de voitures abandonnées là, et parfois des cadavres dans un état de putréfaction plus ou moins avancé.

Repus après leur repas frugal, le groupe s'était confortablement installé dans le salon, autour d'une vieille lampe à huile qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Celle-ci projetait sur eux, une lueur jaunâtre et exhalait une odeur de suif et de résine de pin dans l'air, réchauffant un peu l'atmosphère. Tous étaient étroitement emmitouflés dans les couvertures, laissant apparaître le moins de chair possible, Andrea ne se plaignait pas, elle était blottie contre Finn et la chaleur qu'il dégageait, suffisait à la maintenir dans un état de délicieuse somnolence, mais du coin de l'œil la jeune femme remarqua que Lucy grelottait doucement, soufflant sur ses doigts gourds. Andy n'était pas la seule à avoir remarquer ce détail, car Mark se leva soudain et déposa une couverture supplémentaire sur les épaules de Lucy, avant de retourner s'asseoir comme si rien n'était.

Et Andrea ne put s'empêchait de remarquer que sous ses airs bourrus, Mark était un tendre. Sans doute se donnait-il des allures de gros durs pour ne pas être blesser. Un de ses frères était mort en Afghanistan, et il envisageait lui-même de partir avant que l'épidémie n'éclate. Il avait fait plusieurs stages dans une unité d'élite des Marines et avait été admis à l'Université avec une bourse sportive, c'était un jeune homme solide mentalement et physiquement. Certains membres du groupe d'étudiants qu'ils formaient à UEC1 lui devaient la vie, si ce n'est tous. Ses connaissances en survie leurs avaient permis d'économiser de précieuses ressources au grand dam des plus inquiets. Mark s'était illustré comme un leader avisé, mettant en place une palissade et des tours de gardes, une répartition des tâches scrupuleusement orchestrées et un rationnement des vivres qui leurs avaient permis de tenir jusque-là…puis par la suite, il a organisé les différentes « expéditions » hors de la zone sécurisée, et il a participé à chacune d'entre elles. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, Mark l'impressionnait.

Alors qu'elle détaillait les traits de son camarade, Andy ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il la dévisageait également avec intensité. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le jeune homme reporta rapidement le sien vers la lueur vacillante de la lampe.

1 University East Colorado, référencé dans le jeu.


	2. 2 - Encerclés

Encerclés

Ils avaient dû s'endormir, et aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait entre les lames branlantes des volets clos. Une main lui secouait doucement le bras, alors qu'Andrea s'apprêtait à demander ce qui se passait, Mark, qui venait de les réveiller, lui fit signe de se taire, puis il indiqua à Finn de le suivre prêt de la fenêtre.

Andrea remarqua Lucy parfaitement alerte qui jetait autour d'elle des regards paniqués, la jeune femme la rejoignit et passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son amie, et lui intima de se rapprocher des garçons qui parlaient à mots couverts : « _ On n'est pas tout seuls », déclara Mark les traits tirés. Le sang d'Andy se glaça dans ses veines, mais elle tenta de rester aussi stoïque que possible pour ne pas alarmer davantage Lucy qui semblait prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« _ C'est des humains ou des…zombies ? demanda Finn.

_ Je ne sais pas…je crois que ce sont des humains, mais je ne suis pas certain, je n'ai pas attendu qu'ils s'approchent, répondit Mark.

_ Si ce sont des humains, on devrait peut-être leurs proposer de venir avec nous…se hasarda soudain Lucy que l'on n'entendait peu en général. »

Contrairement, à ce que d'autres garçons auraient fait en cas de désaccord, Mark sembla considéré un instant l'opinion de la jeune femme avant de contrer :

« _ Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

_ Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta soudain Lucy, peut-être qu'ils ont de la nourriture ou même un moyen de rejoindre la zone de quarantaine de Salt Lake City ?

_ Lucy, on n'est pas sûrs que se soient des humains pour le moment, et même si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas forcément de bonnes intentions, lui répondit Mark calmement.

_ On devrait essayer d'en savoir plus, coupa Finn, Lucy a peut-être raison. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! »

Andrea ne savait, quant à elle, trop que penser de tout cela, mais son intuition la faisait pencher en faveur de la prudence, alors que le visage de Mark s'assombrit : « Très bien, je passe devant, » dit-il en chargeant son arme de poing qui ne le quittait presque jamais.

Sans faire de bruit, le groupe se glissa hors de son abri, profitant de la couverture de la nuit pour avancer discrètement. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver la trace des intrus, en effet le groupe ne faisait aucun effort pour se cacher. Ils avaient allumé un grand feu qui exhalait une écœurante odeur de chair calcinée, le groupe d'étudiants se dissimula à bonne distance mais ils avaient une perspective plus précise sur les importuns.

« _ Tu as vu comment Harry a dégommé ce truc, aujourd'hui ? s'exclama une voix au-dessus des autres.

_ Ouais, le bougre n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en tirer, répondit une seconde voix, avant de partir dans un rire gras ».

Andrea ne saisit pas le reste de leurs propos qui n'étaient qu'un brouhaha inepte, entrecoupé des craquements sinistres du bois qui flambaient.

« _ Ces gars n'ont pas l'air de rigoler, chuchota Finn.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, toujours partant pour aller négocier avec ces gaillards ? » Demanda ironiquement Andrea pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La tentative de plaisanterie de la jeune femme tomba à plat, et face à l'angoisse qui semblait la gagner elle se blottit imperceptible contre Finn plaçait juste derrière elle, Lucy avait également du mal à calmer ses tremblements incontrôlés. Mark, comme à son habitude, était parfaitement calme, son regard perçant scrutant le groupe d'intrus.

« _ Merde ! Lâcha-t-il enfin, ils sont nombreux, une vingtaine au bas mot, et plutôt bien armé.

_ Ça craint, approuva Finn, en plus je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font brûler, mais je doute que ça soit des travers de porcs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lucy d'une voix chevrotante.

_ On devrait retourner à l'Université avec nos provisions…sans attendre, le jour va bientôt se lever, dit Andrea d'une voix mal assurée. »

Mark et Finn hochèrent la tête de concert.

« _ Allons-y ! Mais il va falloir les contourner, sans se faire remarquer. »

Il n'était qu'à 6 heures de marche d'UEC, cela leur prendrait bien plus de temps pour rentrer, à cause non seulement du poids de leurs sacs à dos, mais surtout parce qu'ils devraient faire preuve de discrétion pour ne pas alerter ces hommes.


	3. 3 - Traqués

Traqués

Subrepticement, les étudiants s'éloignèrent de la menace latente qui pesait sur eux. Depuis près de deux heures, ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés de Longmont, et comme prévu ils avaient pris grand soin d'éviter la route principale afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Prenant la direction de l'est, Mark avait préféré jouer la prudence, leurs faisant traversé la vaste plaine pour rejoindre le flanc des montagnes avant de reprendre la route du sud, le chemin serait long, mais les chances de croiser des infectés ou d'autres chasseurs étaient moindre.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rejoindre un passage boisée, Mark proposa : « Je pense qu'on est suffisamment éloigné, si vous voulez faire un premier arrêt pour vous reposer un peu. » Le groupe lâcha un soupir de soulagement, Finn et Andrea posèrent leur sac à dos et s'assirent massant leurs épaules vermoulues, Lucy ne se donna pas cette peine et s'assit sur place son regard inquiet scrutant l'horizon. Mark quant à lui resta debout, alerte, ses yeux allant et venants d'un point à un autre inlassablement.

« _ Mark ? Tu veux un peu d'eau, proposa Andrea, en tendant sa gourde à son camarade.

_ Merci, » répondit celui-ci en se saisissant de la gourde. Il but rapidement quelques gorgées et la lui rendit. Puis, Andrea tendit la gourde à Lucy puis à Finn avant de la ranger dans son sac à dos.

Le calme s'installa progressivement dans le groupe, ils n'entendaient que le gazouillement des oiseaux, le clapotis lointain d'un petit cours d'eau et la brise légère qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres de la clairière. Pendant un instant le groupe se perdit dans la contemplation de la nature, oubliant presque le chaos qui régnait. Finn et Andrea confortablement installaient contre un arbre, le jeune homme jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne, avec le sentiment d'être seuls au monde. Lucy, quant à elle, semblait plus calme, son regard perpétuellement anxieux avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Même Mark, qui s'était assis à son tour, semblé plus détendu.

Soudain ce dernier se remit sur son séant, l'œil alerte se saisit de la petite paire de jumelles accrochées à sa ceinture et les pointa à l'horizon.

« _ Merde ! Les gars, remballez tout, il faut qu'on se tire !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Finn en remettant son sac à dos

_ Je crois bien que ces fils de putes nous suivent, répondit Mark, dont la colère percée dans la voix, il tendit sa paire de jumelles à son camarade, et en plus je crois qu'ils ont une caisse en état de marche, tu vois ce nuage de poussière, ce n'est certainement pas un groupe de zombies qui fait ça.

_ Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mec ?

_ Bah on devrait s'enfoncer dans les bois, ils seront là dans quelques minutes au mieux, et s'ils nous trouvent je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Le mieux pour le moment c'est de rester groupé. Allons-y ! »

Au pas de courses, ils grimpèrent le léger dénivelé, profitant de la couverture des arbres et des arbustes qui proliféraient pour se dissimuler.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur se rapprochait d'eux, bien qu'à bonne distance déjà, le groupe d'étudiants put entendre le crissement du freinage. Les sons parvenaient aux oreilles d'Andrea assourdis par le sang qui tambourinait fiévreusement contre ses tempes, la jeune femme essaya de calmer sa respiration angoissée. Finn lui jeta des coups d'œil furtifs, et saisit discrètement la main de la jeune femme et entremêle ses doigts aux siens, Andrea lui répond d'un pauvre sourire.

Le pick-up à la peinture défraîchie s'arrêta en contrebas de là où les jeunes gens se trouvaient. Une partie du groupe d'hommes que Mark, Finn, Lucy et Andréa avaient vu en ville, commençaient à descendre du véhicule, les mains encombrées de fusils, de pistolets et d'arcs. Ils parlaient bruyamment, l'un d'entre eux, probablement le chef, leur aboyait des consignes en faisant des grands gestes sur les environs, Andréa sentait une angoisse grandissante l'étreindre, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines, elle avait conscience que leur groupe ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils finiraient tôt ou tard par être découvert. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, tenter de fuir à présent n'était que pure folie, s'ils se tenaient tranquille, ils avaient une chance infime de s'en tirer sans dommage, mais le moindre faux pourraient les conduire à un destin funeste.

Andy aventura un regard de Finn, qui scrutaient les hommes entre les branchages, apparemment il était en train de faire le même calcul qu'elle et était arrivé à une conclusion similaire à la sienne, il semblait chercher une solution sans parvenir à en trouver une qui le satisfasse. La jeune femme étreint plus fermement sa main dans la sienne, sortant de son analyse le jeune homme la regarda un bref instant avant de dire à voix couverte :

« _ Andy tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté.

« _ Bien, poursuivit Finn, nous sommes à un moment critique ma puce, j'ai bien peur que l'on ne s'en tire pas indemne cette fois...Bref, certains d'entre nous peuvent s'en tirer si l'on fait les sacrifices qui s'imposent. » La jeune femme en comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir, puis se mît à secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de désapprobation : « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Pas question que je partes sans toi ! Arrêté de vouloir jouer les héros ! »

Andréa ignorait comment elle avait réussi à maintenir sa voix aussi basse alors qu'elle avait envie de hurler. Finn jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des hommes, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne les avaient pas repérer, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite-amie : « Écoute, je ne veux pas jouer les héros mais si je ne faisais rien pour essayer de te sauver je serais un lâche et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, tu comprends ?

_ Soit pas idiot ! Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi toute seule, et puis tu as pensé à ce que je ressentirais si tu venais à y rester...pour me protéger, à la culpabilité que je ressentirais ? Parce que ne crois pas que tu es le monopole, M. Le Sauveur ! »

Finn lui lança un regard de biais en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis, il laissa tomber ses bras : « Très bien...tu es plus têtue qu'une mule, tu le sais ça ?

_ C'est ce qui fait mon charme non, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Soit. Allons voir Mark...voir ce que l'on peut faire. »

Mark se trouvait un peu plus loin dans les fourrés et semblait analyser la situation avec intensité. Finn s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, lui faisant un signe de tête entendu :

« _ Comment ça se présente ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade.

_ Pas bien. Ils sont très nombreux...plus que je ne l'aurais cru et lourdement armé. Ils ont du nous repéré en ville et suivre nos traces. Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment prudent et avoir réussi à brouiller les pistes.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, lança Andréa en tapotant l'épaule de Mark, nous avons pris des risques mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable de la situation. Sans toi, on serait tous il y a déjà longtemps...du façon ou d'une autre. »

Mark lui lança un demi-sourire, montrant qu'il était touché par ses paroles.

« _ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Les interrompit Finn.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Mark, ils ne nous ont pas encore repéré ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une solution de repli...le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous allons bénéficier de cet avantage. »

Le groupe se tut, chacun réfléchissant à la façon dont ils pourraient se sortir de ce guêpier. Soudain, un cri leur parvint étouffer, suivi par un chapelet d'injures incompréhensibles : « _ Merde ! Ils ont trouvé Lucy ! Il faut l'aider... Murmura Andréa, en commençant à s'élançant. Mais Finn la retint.

_ Non ! Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Mark et moi on va tenter une percée et de récupérer Lucy...pendant ce temps toi tu vas courir dans la direction opposée en essayant de t'éloigner le plus possible d'ici. »

Mark acquiesça, mais la jeune femme protesta :

« _ Hors de question ! Je ne pars pas sans vous...

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, trancha Finn d'un ton sans réplique, maintenant pars. On se rejoint plus tard. Mark, on y va ! »

Mark lui emboîta le pas alors, mais Andréa retint Finn pars le bras : « Tu as intérêt de revenir en vie, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, je t'interdit de mourir. » Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, elle le saisit par la nuque, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sonné, le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire, avant de suivre Mark.


End file.
